Oh shit wattup
★ Only 8 spots available until POSP closes! ★ ❝Carrying on the legend of the moon, with the skills of the stars.❞ For eons, humans have wondered about the shadows. They cowered in the darkness of imposing midnight, fearful of the creatures it's graceful curtain cloaked. The darkness was an ideology few dared to explore, and so its wonders, beauty, and majestic integrity were left quiet, feared by the races who couldn't utter the bravery to venture inside. Then, arose the canines. They were a singular race, simplistic in their creation, made in La Luna's image. Balanced between wisdom and spite, aggression and peace, they were untouchable in their skill and prowess. With their beauty came the heartbeat they shared, the same thoughts, ideals, and desires pounded through their mortal bodies, curiosity rushing through their moon-dusted minds. Guiding these graceful creatures was one figurative leader. Risen from the ashes of the fearful human society, they dared to seek the majesty of the darkness, the graceful shadows that the world once cowered from. They graciously ventured into the mystery, and returned victorious, clutching the wisdom of the shadows within their brain, uttering them but once, and allowing such celestial words to slip off their tongue with ease. These words, rules, thoughts; they danced within the minds of the canines, teaching them a single route of motive, one they would follow, a path they would leave for future generations to follow. As they left our earth, descending to an extraterrestrial realm, they did as the darkness told. Behind they left a way of life, knitted tightly in the gentle grasp of night. We gained the traits desirable for life, our wisdom, bravery, and respectability made us true to the purpose we were molded in. As Luna desired, we were the followers of the secrets humans feared. We created a race; we are The Shadowed Paws. SYNOPSIS ADDITIONALS ★ SUMMARY ★ The Pack of Shadowed Paws is a pack designed to encourage healthy and unique roleplay, currently lead by Velocityy. We keep our members stimulated with a vast universe of lore, guiding the development of the pack along steadily. Our pack welcomes all roleplaying styles with open arms, ranging from traditional to advanced vocabulary. The Pack of Shadowed Paws is not a closed universe, and because of our lore, we welcome contact with all species. This pack is not strictly realistic; do not join if you're not open to creativity in concept. We are not a war-driven group, do not join us like you're enlisting in the army. Our main focus is to deliver an enjoyable roleplaying experience to our members and affiliates, and to offer long-lasting friendships to our members. QUESTING Seasonal Status: Fall has brought colder weather into the pack's grounds. With the drop in temperature, plants are beginning to change colors in the camp grounds, and multicolored leaves are scattered against the ground. Rain storms and chilly temperatures are expected, with the occasional seasonal high of 15-20 degrees. Prey Status: Prey is running well, but some animals are retreating underground due to the change of season. Small, underground dwelling creatures like mice may be difficult to find. Weather: Updates: Note: Updates with the symbol beside them are newly added. October 16th, 2017 We have announced that we will only be taking alliances until October 25th. October 15th, 2017 The Pack of Shadowed Paws is ecstatic to launch our fifth era of roleplay! We take a turn into a more pacifist, lore-focused lifestyle, full of intriguing plots, activities, and events! TRADITIONS ★ GATHERINGS ★ Every second day, the pack will gather by the thrones for a meeting. The Powerful Four will go over the tasks and goals for the day and upcoming week, and will allow other Paws to speak their mind on ideas and plots. The gatherings will also act as reminders for upcoming events. ★ PATROLS ★ Each day, the pack will host three patrols, for sunrise, sundown, and moonhigh. The patrols will be randomized and will include a balance of Mercenaries and Pursuers. Each patrol will be given a certain area to check, and no group will overlap the same areas. ★ WEEKLY FEASTS ★ At the end of each week, the pack will meet around the firepit to discuss all that's happened. All Paws will be encouraged to share their achievements or stories they have from the week of roleplay. CULTURE ★ STAR MANIPULATION ★ There are ten major stars that are always visible to the pack, wherever they may roam. These ten stars represent the ten Gods and Goddesses. The positioning of the stars influences the behavior of The Powerful Three, which then modifies the behavior of the pack. The stars will have different positions depending on the actions of the Shadowed Paws. (Example: if the Shadowed Paws are heading into battle, the stars representing the darker-orientated leaders will be closer to the sky in comparison to the stars representing the lighter-orientated leaders. This would switch if the Paws were having a gathering or event.) In the case that a star representing either orientation meets in the middle of the sky, the Shadowed Paws will likely go through abrupt behavioral changes. Instead of the canines following a single motive, they will be split up in their morals. Half of the pack will have battle-hungry priorities, such as craving spars or battles, while the other will be concerned for peaceful scenarios and resolutions. This will likely cause quarrels in the pack, and won't ease up until the stars separate. The stars are not controlled by the Gods and Goddesses, but are rather moved subconsciously. The positions of the stars change with the emotions, ideals, and actions of their owners. ★ LA LUNA'S HUNT ★ On the last day of every month, the moon will oddly rotate, smothering all of the pack's territory in moonlight. The Shadowed Paws have interpreted this as a signal from their creator, La Luna, that the month is at it's richest point, and that prey is thriving. The pack, as a result, will leave their camp and go on a nightly hunting session, spreading across the map and aiming to collect as much prey as possible. Rumor has it that the canine who collects the most becomes blessed by La Luna herself, and must stand on the rock at the Sandy Plantation, when the moon is at it's highest, to earn her blessing. Those blessed by La Luna are supposed to receive immense luck. ★ THE EQUINOX UNIFICATION ★ The Equinox Unification is the process in which the pack is authorized as a successful, functioning unit, by La Luna. The pack departs when the annual passage way opens, on the day of the seasonal equinox. They then proceed to follow the underground passageway to the high god's cavern, where they ignite ceremonial flames and await La Luna's reply. If successful, the light of the sun will reflect off the crystal in the center of the cavern, and cloak the pack in heavenly light. The completed bond links the Paws closer together as a family, and ensures security. ★ ELYSIUM'S CAGE ★ Every month, on a randomly selected date, The Shadowed Paws will hold a sparring competition to determine which God or Goddess will be praised, and in return, reward them with a gift. The Powerful Four, Monarchs, Proxies, Mercenaries, and Pursuers will each spar once. Their spar results will represent a God or Goddess of their choosing. Each successful spar will win one 'point' for the represented Deity. The Deity with the most 'points' at the end of the tournament will be chosen for praise. The Shadowed Paws will then head to the appropriate location, and pay tribute to the appropriate leader. In return, the Deity will bless them with a gift, which will positively influence an aspect of Shadowed Paw life until the next tribute. ITINERARY The Pack of Shadowed Paws has two roleplay sessions daily to allow all our members to participate. The only exeption to this rule is during major events or plots. ★ SESSION ONE ★ ★ SESSION TWO ★ PRINCIPLES ★ GENERAL POLICIES ★ IDENTIFICATION In order for the pack to recognize who you are, you must be using a blue tag at all times when with the pack. We do not forbid you from changing your tag outside of roleplay, but if we suspect you are with another group, you will be followed and questioned. PUNISHMENT: '''Failure to provide the pack with identification may lead to exile. LOYALTY Double-grouping will not be tolerated under any circumstances. This rule applies to registering to the pack while enlisted in another, spying, or applying to another group while serving here. If legible accusations are brought up concerning any of these policies, you can still suffer the consequences. '''PUNISHMENT: '''Temporary demotion or exile, depending on the severity of the case. DEPARTURE After three times being within the pack, you will not be welcomed back. Make the best of your trials. If you attempt to join after three trials, likely chances are you will not be accepted back. (Some exclusions apply, depending on your case.) ACCOUNT POLICIES We do not accept applicants who have siblings who share their account. Usually, this is used an excuse to double-group, and puts the pack at risk. Complications also ensue with shared accounts. '''PUNISHMENT: If you have applied to the pack, and are spotted using this as an excuse to be disloyal, you will be exiled immediately and added to the ban list. DISCORD USAGE While in the pack's Discord chat, we expect you to follow our rules. Under no circumstances will racial slurs, sexist terms, or homophobic comments be tolerated. Also keep swearing to a minimum, excessive language can make people uncomfortable. PUNISHMENT: Racial, sexist, or homophobic slurs will event in your immediate ban from the server. Excessive swearing will lead to warnings or your kick. COMMENT DISCUSSION Keep our comment section pack related! We'd rather not have comments concerning certain fandom discussion, your personal life, or anything else that doesn't personally concern the pack. These conversations can be kept to Discord. Also, refrain from spamming comments or posting multiple at a time. PUNISHMENT: If your conversations are off topic, you will be warned. Two warnings will event in punishment. This applies to comment spamming as well. CONCERNING OUR PAGES Unless you have been given permission by a member of The Powerful Four, you are not to edit any of the pack's pages. Why? If you don't understand the formatting of the page down to an art, you may corrupt something, and add an extra workload onto our main editor. You may also add the wrong information. PUNISHMENT: '''Three strikes, you're out. If you edit the page without permission three times, you will be punished. VISITATIONS Visitors or friends are always welcomed to our camp, but please ask a Sovereign before bringing them. They are allowed to stay with you, however they cannot disrupt roleplay, pretend to be a Shadowed Paw, or annoy/insult any members. '''PUNISHMENT: Visitor will be attacked and forcibly removed from camp grounds. CHARACTER SWITCHING Before you can change characters, you must have used your previous character for three or more weeks. You are permitted to jump to lower ranks when switching, but you cannot jump higher. Character changes are always on the 28th of every month. You cannot switch before or after this date, and new character registration is on a first-come first-serve basis. You can only jump down a rank (i.e: Mercenary to Youth) if you have spoken to a member of the Powerful Four and been approved. You cannot jump down if you're in the rank of Monarch, Proxy, Ambassador, Aristocrat, Medic (including Chancellor), or Sovereign. You can only jump down a rank once. ★ ROLEPLAY ETIQUETTE ★ OBEDIENCE Under no circumstances should you go against your superiors words, nor should you argue with them. If such behavior reoccurs after three warnings, severe punishment will follow. This concerns the Powerful Four and Monarchs, when they're in control. PUNISHMENT: '''Temporary demotion or exile, depending on the severity of the case. BEHAVIOR If you are seen roleplaying using un-realistic or physically impossible moves, you will be given a warning. After three warnings, you will be exiled. All Shadowed Paws are also expected to be calm, composed, respectful and friendly. Read the situation in roleplay, and follow it accordingly with your behavior. Most importantly, always follow the behavioral commands your superiors may lay out. '''PUNISHMENT: '''Temporary demotion or exile, depending on the severity of the case. CONCERNING YOUTH Youth under six moons are not allowed to leave the camp without supervision. Youth will not be permitted to assist in battles unless they pose as adults. If they refuse to do so, they will be expected to remain in camp. Youth are not permitted to hunt, scout, fight, or take part in patrols. This rule may slide if an adult is accompanying them. Youth without an assigned caretaker are cared for by the pack as a whole. Youth cannot have mates. Youth must pass a skill assessment in order to become Acolytes. CONCERNING ACOLYTES Acolytes must be accompanied by an adult when visiting allies or other lands outside our territory. Acolytes are not allowed to have mates. It distracts them from whats important. Acolytes require their mentors approval before they can graduate. Inexperienced or new Acolytes are advised not to hunt outside of our territory or take place in battles. Mentors should seek official approval before allowing their acolytes to do so. Acolytes will occasionally attend gatherings, but if they do, they must have an adult or their mentor with them. Acolytes must pass a skill-based exam in order to graduate. MATURITY Unless the majority are messing around, you are expected to be serious. It gets quite annoying having to constantly remind people to stay in character. If you have to always reminded, you'll be removed from the pack to make space for someone that will actually roleplay. '''PUNISHMENT: '''Temporary demotion or exile, depending on the severity of the case. CONFRONTATION If the Powerful Four are trying to sort out an issue with an intruder, enemy, etc. you are not to attack unless told to. Usually, you'll just make the situation worse. Once they have weighed out the situation, they will give their orders; whether it be escort them out of sight or attack them on the spot. '''PUNISHMENT: '''Temporary demotion. CONCERNING SPARS All injuries inflicted in a spar do not follow you out of the spar. Youth, Acolytes, Correctational, and injured wolves cannot spar. Acolytes are only allowed to spar when in watch by an adult. Spars do not begin without mutual agreement. Do not randomly attack a member and claim it was a spar. Do not exit the spar until one combatant has reigned victorious. CONCERNING CHALLENGES The Powerful Four can not be challenged under any exception. Attacking them will event in punishment. Monarchs can only be challenged when one of the current Monarchs is unable to fulfill their duties, or they accept the challenge. You must have served the pack for two or more weeks before you can challenge for anything. You must wait for two weeks to challenge a rank after graduating from acolyte-hood. ★ CHARACTER CREATION ★ APPEARANCE Your character's color scheme should follow the dress code. If there's something you'd like to wear that isn't included under 'Clothing', ask a leader if you can use it. Your colors should only be under the accepted scheme. SPECIES Be realistic with your character. If you're a hybrid, keep to a level of limitations, and think about how realistic this pair actually is. All characters must be wolves or large dogs, we will not accept any type of feline or small canine (i.e domesticated dog). CHARACTERISTICS You should follow at least some of the pack's characteristics. This applies to both personality and physical appearance. The more you have in common with our characteristics chart, the closer you are to a fullblood Shadowed Paw. All applicants must at least follow one characteristic in the slightest. ABILITIES While our lore isn't hyper realistic, this does not mean you shouldn't be. We will automatically decline applicants with 'powers'. Your character should also have a realistic skill set, none of your abilities should be OP. Stay realistic to how your character would be in the wild, and consider the limitations of their species or breed. CHARACTER GOALS All applicants must have a personal goal that their character is aiming to achieve. This goal must be something logical, and ideally, physical. (i.e swimming, agility) Shadowed Paws must work to their character's goal frequently throughout roleplay and in training sessions. '''Registration Code: POSPER5 CODE OF ATTIRE HIERARCHY ★ MONARCHS ★ ★ ELITE MERCENARIES ★ ★ MERCENARIES ★ ★ PURSUERS ★ ★ ACOLYTES ★ ★ YOUTH ★ CONSEQUENCES MINOR Known breakage of set rules - Temporary demotion Vandalism - Demotion Behavioral Infraction - Demotion or confinement to camp MEDIUM Verbal or physical harassment - Exile Double-grouping (one case) - Demotion Double-grouping (multiple cases) - Immediate exile Violent acts or threats - Immediate and permanent exile MAJOR Murder or assault - Execution Betrayal - Immediate and permanent exile DOMAIN ★ THE CLOAKED GREENWOOD ★ OWNERSHIP: '''Sarepia Forest; Nile, Elbe '''PREY: Voles, Mice, Sparrows, Finches, Elk, Moose, Fish, Deer, Eagles, Rabbits PATROLLING: This land is patrolled daily by large patrols to keep intruders and dangers at bay. Mainstream groups and lone roleplayers will be chased off or attacked if spotted on the territory. Non-roleplaying users will be left be. This land is guarded vigorously. The Cloaked Greenwood is a vast land, covered in ranging tree-species, mixed terrain, and a plethora of plants. The large forest inhabits many creatures that the pack traditionally preys on, and it's responsible for the growth and stability of much needed herbs and supplies, such as moss. Winding through the left treelines is a slender stream that runs directly from The Shadowed Wetland. The Greenwood is infamously known for housing unwanted strangers; loners that normally disturb and pester The Shadowed Paws. The forest, however, still remains the preferred hunting land for our canines. ★ THE SHADOWED ARBORETUM ★ OWNERSHIP: Lost Temple of Zios; Nile, Elbe PREY: Squirrels, Elk, Deer, Wood Mice, Rabbits PATROLLING: This land is patrolled daily by large patrols to keep intruders and dangers at bay. Mainstream groups and lone roleplayers will be chased off or attacked if spotted on the territory. Non-roleplaying users will be left be. This land is guarded vigorously. The Shadowed Arboretum is the second most used hunting land. The jungle is known to be foggy, due to constant rain hitting the area. The jungle is filled with prey, and a thin stream running through from Greenwood is a good water source, and is filled with fish of many sorts. ★ THE TOWNSHIP RIVERLINE ★ OWNERSHIP: Jamaa Township; Nile PREY: Rabbits, Squirrels, Mice, Deer, Voles, Mixed Birds PATROLLING: This land is patrolled daily by large patrols to keep intruders and dangers at bay. Mainstream groups and lone roleplayers will be chased off or attacked if spotted on the territory. Non-roleplaying users will be left be. This land is guarded vigorously. The Township Riverline is the city-space that was abandoned by humans centuries ago. The town is the connection to the other parts of our expansive territory. Since the town was abandoned, nature has slowed reclaimed it, with visible vines growing up the walls of buildings, flowers jutting through the stone ground, and the riverline, which usually ran through the left side of the village, which is now reclaiming more expansive land within the town. Because of the plant life reclaiming the landscape, animals are choosing it as a habitat, making hunting good. However, bears occasionally lurk through the land, which can be a major threat for unsuspecting canines. ★ THE CASCADING MOUNTAINS ★ OWNERSHIP: Mt. Shiveer; Nile, Elbe PREY: Bighorn Sheep, Mountain Goats, Antelope, Marmot PATROLLING: This land is patrolled daily by large patrols to keep intruders and dangers at bay. Mainstream groups and lone roleplayers will be chased off or attacked if spotted on the territory. Non-roleplaying users will be left be. This land is guarded vigorously. The Cascading Mountains are much different compared to The Cloaked Greenwood. Trees are scarce, the land is covered in a forever-lasting snow, and mountainous terrain can injure wolves' paws. The land is commonly used for other things than hunting, the warm water pits serve good healing for injuries and scrapes, the fire pit and plateau over it are good for meetings, and the rocks serve as good climbing practice for wolves and pups alike. The land is known for snowstorms, which on occasion pass into the Greenwoods. ★ THE SANDY PLANTATION ★ OWNERSHIP: Canyons Pathway; Nile The Sandy Plantation is a specialized area where our medics grow vital herbs and plants. The Plantation is lush with life, as trees and plants of all sorts surround the rocky area. A huge boulder juts from the ground, and huge, red rocks protect the area. The soil is sandy, but underneath is lush, rich dirt, perfect for planting. ★ CASTAMERE'S TEMPLE ★ OWNERSHIP: Forgotten Archive; Nile Castamere's Temple is a recently uncovered ruinous temple once owner by the Goddess of Earth, Castamere. The cavern is full of books, artifacts, and experiments left behind by the creatures who worked here. The temple is located underneath The Shadowed Arboretum, and is only accessible through a long, winding staircase. The temple itself is old and brittle, and exploring canines must caution the room's age to prevent destruction of precious objects. THE COUNCIL The Council of Nine, representing our nine ranks, is a collective Shadowed Paw discussion unit with assigned represenatives from every rank in the pack. Shadowed Paws in the council have been chosen for their maturity, ability to make unbiased decisions, and for collaboration skills. TCoN will meet biweekly to discuss upcoming events and things that affect the pack, to collectively make a fair decision for the benefit of all Paws alike. ★ THE COUNCIL TRIALS ★ The Council Trials is a system that allows us to test proposed activities once the details are ironed out. All activities in the process of Council Trials will be marked as a beta, and if they are unsuccessful, they will be abandoned. Events or activities will only go through a Council Trial if all fifteen representatives agreed for it to happen. ★ THE JUDGEMENT OF FIFTEEN ★ The Judgement of Fifteen is the way POSP judges our roleplay decisions in plots and ordeals with other groups. We will weigh either option at hand, and decide how to properly execute our decisions. The Judgement of Fifteen can be used to decide punishments, and can be used as a court-like arrangement to decide whether or not to let applicants off the ban list. APPLICATIONS COADJUTORS ★ ALLIANCES ★ ★ NEUTRAL AGREEMENTS ★ ★ RIVALRIES ★ ABSENCES ADDITIONALS ★ CONTACT ★ Have questions or concerns about the pack? Seek me! PHOTOGRAPHY Untitled2ddd.png Pawpoint.png Training1.png Training2.png Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 5.38.18 PM.png trainingvibes.png fights.png battleline2.png Screen_Shot_12-03-16_at_02.14_PM.png Bandicam_2016-12-03_13-26-19-126.jpg Screen Shot 2016-12-10 at 12.31.28 PM.png gathering22.png battleline32323.png Bandicam_2017-01-21_17-41-23-677.jpg azultryout.png Bandicam 2017-02-07 19-19-14-040.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-11_at_10.44.14_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-02-11_at_11.30.12_PM.png tcdmeeting.png mood2d.png GATHERING.png gatheringem.png 1d.png 2df.png TCDGD2.png testing2dasdas.png TCDGD1.png Really, We Need To Get Better At This..png Tcgd1.png Trianglebattleline.png training2dd.png Volcanobattleline.png Sarepiabattleline.png ml2.png bandicam 2017-05-14 14-16-40-127.jpg smallmeetingscreenshot.png demolishingintruders.png battleprep.png battleprep1.png tcdwelcominggathering.png battleline6.png vh12.png pospgathering1.png pospgathering2.png fcanniversary1.png fcanniversary2.png Ice_screenshot_20170617-133027.png coresgraduation.png sarepialine.jpg 2017-07-09(28).png Posphc1.png Posphc2.png battleformation1.png battleformation2.png battleformation3.png battleformation4.png TME vs POSP 6.png TME vs POSP 3.png practiceraid.png line1dd.png battleconcernd.png battleconcerndds.png battleconcernddsd.png battlesimulation1.png battlesimulation2.png posptraining1.png vigil2.png Training3.png Training2ddd.png Training1d.png tcd1.png unknowndd.png ec1as.jpg ec2.jpg Posp_Battle_line.jpg fdtraining1.png attackonfs.png fdposp.png fdposp2.png Xs.png unifciation one.png U2.png Posptrainingday5.png Posptrainingday3.png Posptrainingday1.png Posptrainingday4.png day12.png day2.png day5.png 1ffdfs.png Untitled1d.png NS1D.png Rp1ds.png Untitled1d2.png Rp_4.png Rp_6.png Rp_7.png Rp_10.png Trainingfdposp2.png Battle1.png Hostilesit2.png 2017-09-16 (4).jpg 2017-09-16 (5).jpg 2017-09-16 (3).jpg 2017-09-16 (2).jpg 2017-09-16 (1).jpg plotmeet2.png plotmeet3.png